


【Lukard】F1, F2, FU【PWP一发完】

by prophet4



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophet4/pseuds/prophet4
Summary: 简介：戴克·肖会为他飞机上的所作所为付出代价





	【Lukard】F1, F2, FU【PWP一发完】

【Lukard】《F One, F Two, F U》（速度与激情）

by prophet

简介：戴克·肖会为他飞机上的所作所为付出代价

其他：PWP！4.8k车一发完

  
（正文）

“是谁让你把飞机上那护照给所有人看的？”卢克终于在夜深人静的小巷子里堵住了肖，顺带一说尽管是以他梦中不一样的方式开头。“我以为你这小洋娃娃早就知道日常生活中的真理：永远不要招惹你比你大一号的人。”

“嘿，紧身衣宝贝怎么有意见吗？引用你哥名言，不是狗狗的大小决定了凶猛的。另外，下一次你最好让妈妈给你买大一号的体恤衫，免得绷紧你那蠢货一样的脸蛋看上去像个充气过头的指尖阳具。”

呃，其实肖不是故意叫他紧身衣宝贝的，他不会说其实卢克换上那小一号的运动衣时，看上去有那——么辣。他胸口被崩紧的布料简直想让人伸手摸一摸，感受一下底下夸张的肌肉。但真的有必要吗？有时候肖觉得他那鬼魂朋友Brixton一句话没错，男人总是讨厌比自己还大的，各种意义上都是如此。但说真的，那肌肉，那古铜色仿佛天然擦了桐油的皮肤，好像尖叫着类固醇和健美型男和上帝啊，快来我怀抱里感受安全，让人哇哦脸红心跳。

所以他把手放到那胸肌上去一定不是他的错。

“你在干什么？”卢克瞪着他。肖说：“所以这都是真的？”梦幻般的肌肉。

卢克脸有些红，肖注意到了，但还没反应过来。卢克赶忙往后面躲了躲，就仿佛他这么大个子能被那背后巷子的砖墙挡住似的。“你说什么？你知道了？”

肖终于从那和南美小岛上110度的空气一样热辣辣的肌肉触感回过神来：“知道啥？”

“我——我确实一直对你有点意思，”卢克勇敢出柜了。

肖瞪着他：“你，我？”他结巴起来，第一反应是这男人又开始恶整他，第二反应是操，操，这是真的？但紧接着，他却诡异得蹦出一句：“但你又不是英国人？”操，傻透了。但他压下了一连串心底的防御性反驳诸如：我们这纹身宝宝开始不追着漂亮脸蛋和S身材翘臀跑了，那可真要让世界上无数少女伤心流泪，我应该给邮报或者太阳报第三版发匿名信笑死人了。因为卢克眼睛在闪烁。

“呃，但你是英国人？”卢克笨拙得回应，不管他自己脸上表情是什么样的，反正他大概回答对了，因为肖吸了口气，然后——

他贴得更紧了。

卢克脑子里冒出一连串的话，类似于你那瞪人的眼睛让人想到某种野生小鹿，还偏偏对着它的捕食者活蹦乱跳，在这样下去我可能就要让你的屁股开花，至少三天吃饭时候只能躺着就好像全身骨折了。但他说：“戴克，你干嘛闻我？”

“你这白痴，我在看你有没有发烧或者胡言乱语。”

肖说。但这不能解释他端详着这张棕色脸蛋发现他让自己心跳加速，而且不能解释这幻想中的肌肉和里面藏着好东西，比如那砸穿石墙的力量让他的老二和幻想里一样硬了，铁铁的。他觉路灯下这大块头连棕色眼睛也在闪着迪士尼一般的炫光。

“要不要去酒店里给我全身检查，医生？”卢克控制着不让自己抓住人的头狠狠转身，贴在石砖上扯开那禁欲严实白衬衫就地正法。不，不行，卢克对自己说，他紧紧靠在墙上，肖的双手标准擒拿着他。肖喟叹着，他脸紧贴着霍布斯的脖颈，手臂相绞，肩膀紧贴，粗看上去像在扭打，或者远处看那纠缠影子就像在阴暗小巷子里做一些大家都懂的事情。

卢克浑身滚烫的热意，和一股独特的味道从鼻尖的皮肤涌上来，他果然在用宝宝粉，肖想，然后被一阵荷尔蒙淹没了。他抬起头，卢克正准确得低下视线来，他和肖对视了一两秒。

从巷子另一端传来的路人“哦，不”的咒骂来看，显然他们被视作了第二种人。

卢克勇敢得亲住了他。要亲吻戴卡·肖是要勇气的，尤其是你不确定自己够不够辣（指的是肖那未知标准，卢克当然知道自己辣翻天了），能不能激起他那绿眼睛微眯着的捕猎躁动。但卢克很清楚自己够壮，也够狂野。而且有时候他的脑子也确实想不到这么多，这就够了。本能告诉他怎么做。他粗糙得碾过那嘴唇，听见呼噜咒骂，然后觉察到那双手松开自己的手臂，抱住他的后脑勺。两人火热的舌头缠在一起，朝彼此拉近着，直到几乎紧紧得像粘在一起的鱼。

肖和他争夺着氧气权，从这激烈的吻里感受着热、操你、还有肺活量比拼。总之松开的时候肖喘气吸了口气，让卢克刹那想到电击时候他坐在对面昏眩的表情。肖问他：

“去我房间还是你的？顺带，最近的希尔顿就在隔壁街。”

卢克·霍布斯的回答是把他提了起来。

这下肖凶猛且恼怒得再度扑了上来，不用拳头，改用一种更有效的让卢克失去章法的攻击方式。这战斗很讨双方喜欢，但他们几乎忘掉是怎么在接连的亲吻战争里进了大堂又上了电梯，大概凌晨时刻酒店已经习惯往来客人不是喝醉了就是来打炮，或者是喝醉了在打炮。总之刷完房卡倒在床上（他们到底有没有刷房卡？）时候，卢克觉察到这几点，肖气喘吁吁得样子连鼻音都很性感，他兴奋起来额头会红，还有上帝啊他倒在自己怀里这不是梦。

“来给爹地开开眼。”肖说。这时候用糖果爹的kink就有点糟糕了，所以卢克瞪他一眼，花了零点零一秒忍住笑，扣住肖的后脑勺再给他一个吻。肖舔了舔湿漉漉的嘴唇，扯掉了卢克身上的紧绷黑色体恤衫，“做工过差，”他丢去地上并评论着。然后用一种啧啧生奇的眼神打量着大块头的胸肌。卢克显然能捉开肖的手，如果不是肖抢先一步捉住了他裤子里的——那把枪。

“拆礼物啊，圣诞节。”卢克忍着呻吟，半嘲弄喊这个肖档案里的假名，前几天卢克笑了他好久，捉弄了一堆类似于白胡子南北极圣诞老人和他助手的拉美玩笑。但事实上是，对卢克这一切有点多了，幸福得快要溢出，比如肖躺在他身上，手里隔着裤子抚弄他的硬棍，一双脸颊红彤彤的，还用那口英伦腔讲话。这是卢克邪恶春梦里的完美复制，如果，再加上，肖破碎的呻吟和扭动起伏的胸口肌肉就更好了。

但现实里这个更生动更邪恶的肖会拍拍他腰，一脸戏谑得说：“啧，不要心急。坏小孩没糖果吃，Mike Oks’mall。”

卢克用两只手肘撑起自己，靠在床板上，掩饰住内心非常渴望直接扑倒的野蛮念头，成功率他算过了不小，但是他更倾向于小心翼翼，在成功率最好上升到97%以前，他选择按兵不动。而且还有一个原因是：肖正缓慢且色情得解开衬衫领口，卢克咽了咽口水，让上头的人露出得意微笑，然后猛的扯开了那衣服让纽扣在空中炸开。宝贝，好极了！那人解开了他的拉链，在不扯开他皮带的情况下，摸索着，摩挲起布料下的律动。

“操（Fuck），”卢克仰起脖子，双拳紧握。

“要逮捕我吗？执法人员，”肖开始替他解开皮带，然后摘下那金闪闪的警徽，卢克看见他把东西往边上一丢，然后踢掉鞋子，膝盖抵靠上来，“你是不是还有手铐什么的？”

卢克把重心移向右，捉住他的后颈，然后顺着肌肤划落到窄腰，暗示得看了肖手腕一眼，“我只和我的罪犯玩那种游戏。”

肖扬眉，唔了一声：“不是好警察哈？那名单有多长？”他再抽掉了卢克的皮带，丢到一旁地上。

这是卢克经历过最要命得情色而且血脉贲张的前戏，时间似乎被延长了，但他偏偏心跳，而且不肯放过每一秒。他注意到肖西装裤里鼓起的一大块，他肌肤兴奋得粉红，他的腹肌延伸到西装裤下去。纹路，条理……卢克听见自己说：“名单很短。但是它能让你觉得很长，很长——”

肖手一抖，眼睛微微眯起，卢克觉得血液因这个细节燃烧，那就是他说的肖的眼神，发现猎物被盯上的危险眼神。

“很好。”肖说。

然后肖看到了它。哦我操耶稣圣母玛利亚，他意识到，霍布斯机场里说的那是对的，作为顶着Oks’mall名字的男人，它可丁点也不小。这就是一个陆地巡洋舰，海上霸天虎。如果非要肖用比喻的话。总之，如果上帝非要证明肖还值得点好东西的话，就是这了。（他绝对值得这个。）

肖舔了舔薄薄的嘴唇，压低混沌道：“要我做什么？”（Wanna Me…）

卢克为他握住阴茎的手呻吟了声，“快做……”（Just do.）英伦口音不该用在这个地方，这么说吧，情绪激烈生气会让肖的口音更明显，而霍布斯觉得这点性感要命，这就是他为啥总弄火他。而现在肖的表情和生气时候差不多，不，应该是说，他绿色的眼底掠过一道暗暗的微光。

操他妈的性感要命。

肖的脸整个凑近了他的大腿小腹，卢克想后退又想前靠，结果是他的激昂弹得更高。然后，肖伸出舌头湿漉漉舔了舔柱体头部，用那哈利波特魔法加持的柔软舌头绕了阴茎几圈，舌苔抵靠着，半推动半含混不清问：“要我……做什么？”

卢克盯着他，颧骨发红，浑身热汗淋漓，他的眼睛完全沉下来，极度危险。但肖喜欢迎难而上，而且这棕男明显的喜欢他舔他。卢克说：“操你的，肖，快点——含下去。”（Just…take it）

肖坏心得又用舌尖淌了一圈，接着啄吻里嘴唇包住头部，他没提自己的口交水平，显然卢克颧骨上燃烧的通红就足以证明了。他的脊背弓起，眼看着肖把他的阴茎吞咽入口中，然后吐出，让口腔硬鄂和柔软的喉咙碾着敏感头部。卢克伸手抓住了肖的肩膀，接着往底下按，在他温暖潮湿的口里冲刺几回，或者十几回，谁还记得呢？反正肖被顶到喉咙时候皱眉的表情，让卢克光看就能高潮了。但他没有。他还想留着给圣诞节的礼物，于是，他让肖抬起了脸蛋。

“耶稣啊，”卢克在肖离开他勃起的时候喘息着，汗水从他肌肤上流淌下，就像肖见过最美的桐油。肖抹掉嘴唇，然后咳嗽了几声，声音有点不自然的哑，“我听过一个理论。”

“闭嘴，”卢克说，觉察到离开温暖口腔的阴茎更加渴望那紧贴的人。

肖非要凑近了，整个人贴在他身上或者说怀里，继续说：“我听说，越大的男人不一定越持久。”

“这是个挑战吗？”卢克伸出手掌覆盖上他的臀部，肖当年绝对有练过这里，然后他捏了捏，看见肖瞬间挑起眉毛：“你刚快射了。”卢克的回答是用自己昂扬的剑刃，抵靠肖的大腿内侧西装裤里头的勃起。

卢克说：“别小看这只沙漠之鹰。”他随意撕开了肖的裤子，而肖抬头吻上了他。对，就是这个，那股子撕碎般的力量，肖近乎梦幻满意得觉察到卢克粗暴得解开皮带，腾空飞快得举起并扯掉他裤子，类似于狂怒般的烈焰在他体内燃烧起来，每一次，肖看到他失控都会觉得自己的荷尔蒙在血管里沸腾。而不管妹妹怎么说，他就是有点爱作死。或者其实也不算，他就是喜欢怒火攻心的感觉。

“对，宝贝。”他喊他。

卢克咬住他耳朵，肖呻吟着，那陌生的手指沿着他的臀隙和大腿，划到前方，让两人的阴茎撞在一起。卢克和肖都不会承认，两人过去几次打架时候都有点生理反应，所以他们最近不知怎么都不太打起来了。更多是口头装腔作势，但今天，肖知道原因了。他和那陆地巡洋啥玩意儿的撞在一起，产生种毁天灭地的快感。

“润滑剂？”卢克问。“床头柜。”肖说。

两具热辣统统由本能支配的身体又黏在一起，那灵巧的手指很快探到身后的穴口，肖觉察到冰凉的液体倒在屁股上，因为手抖溅湿了大腿，他咬着卢克的纹身，在指尖沾湿探入的时候低吟喘息着。

卢克瞳孔紧缩，沙哑得说：“放松些。”手指又探入一节，接着是全部。肖舔着他的脖颈，寻找到他的嘴唇，亲吻之际，卢克磨擦到了肖体内的前列腺处，他听见肖在耳边发出长长的喘息，身体如被电击般抽搐了一下。“要我做什么？”卢克沙哑问。（Wanna Me…）

肖瞪大眼睛看着他，卢克探入第二根手指在他后穴里缠绕旋转，又在附近摩擦着。让肖急促喘息，双颊通红，近乎昏眩：“操他妈的，进来。”

卢克从大腿根部整个人把他抱起，这让肖发出一阵赞叹或不可思议或恼怒的到抽气，卢克对准那穴口，寸寸绞入，“操，”肖说。寸寸紧缩。“啊，”卢克说。肖太紧了，而且霍布斯太大了。肖的声音在卢克开始律动的时候变得沙哑，更呻吟，不可思议得睁大眼睛，原来还能进入到这么深。就是——不可思议——他就仿佛坐在一台重型卡车上。热辣辣得包住他全部，他费劲全身的劲儿也没法把人推出去，然后是：快感，铺天盖地的性快感，顺着脊背，顺着流淌的汗液，顺着卢克不可思的怪力摆出的奇怪姿势（和肖可怕的柔韧）。流淌到发丝到脚跟的每一处。

“我真正活着——”肖对卢克露出几近昏眩得笑。（I am alive）

他满意得见到卢克重重得挺进了几下，这不是沙漠之鹰这简直是加特林，肖按住卢克的肩膀，像寻求稳定，他的脑子一片空白，只是本能控制着他呻吟，扭动，喘息，本能让他交出一切，胸口通红的皮肤流淌着每一块肌肉的颤动。而卢克停下来向床右边一滚，把他压在底下，一手抓住他的双手扣在头顶，就着乌云笼罩的力量很很撞了进去：“我和你说过——”卢克低吼着，“它会很长——很长——”

“谁在乎呢？”肖说，“给爹地来吧。”

（完）

  
***  
三天后：

“喂？”

海蒂在电话里大叫：“戴克！你这白痴！你到底去哪里了？我整整三天都没联系上你？妈妈快疯得烦死我了。”

霍布斯围着浴巾，从正在揉脸的肖手里抢过手机：“滋滋滋……信号不好。”丢出了窗外。

戴克瞪着25层高的窗户：“嘿，那是我的手机！你这白痴！”一跃而起扑向了他。

  
（真的完了）


End file.
